dark_jedi_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
History
Dark Jedi Empire is a clan created to give the less known and exile a place to gather together under one roof. Here is the legacy it has created. "Rule the galaxy with an Iron fist" Beginning Era The actual time and place of the the clans creation is still unknown mystery to most people. It was fored by three members Jaden, Death, & Malice. All three of them came from the same place, a forgotten clan known as "Galaxy Station Assassins" or GSA. They all left the organization together after some hardships and decided together with friends they have to make a clan there own. At first the clan was simply named "The Jedi Empire" with two factions with being Jedi & Sith. Jaden ran the Jedi along with another member,while Death and Malice ran the Sith forces. Using the friendship they had with Zep who hosted the server they had a place to recruit with permission and within a few weeks gathered few good members. Broken Bonds After awhile things were good, members were here and new faces appeared from across the galaxy. All things come to an end with Malice taking a leave for personal reasons, fellow Leader Death started his own movement by redesigning the ranks, website and kicking random members who unknown to most he didn't like. Once Malice came back it all didn't sit well with him and after a good feud and brawl between friends they broke apart with Death kicked from the clan, website and server him taking half of the members who were once loyal to malice to create his own guild. In the end the clan known as "The Jedi Empire" was no more but a broken system. Rising Era After the events with death, Malice with the support of his apprentice and friend Avatar helped come up with a new clan title and keeping to the dark side created the "Dark Jedi Empire". Still good friends with Zep they were still allowed on the server to recruit and run a clan. Few old members came back after the closing of the TJE and with welcome arms. Over the course of its reconstruction new things appears such as member Wolf who made the clan skins, Avatar who hosted the first official "recruiting server" later "Training server", Ahs ayu ni being the second appointed Lord followed by Avatar and spAde, and Naked Saber being the first member to hold the Master Sith (later changed to Master of Brotherhood) for the longest time. Fall Apart In the later year of 2006 and early 2007 the clan was suddenly disbanded. Not because of lack of members or because of some reason to end everything, simply because all four Lords had suddenly stopped appearing. After months without them and then soon the server was taken offline due to lack of payment the remaining members all left one by one. The last two members to say goodbye were Flame and Bacon Reforged Era During the summer of year 2008, members Flame & Bacon gathered together once again after some time apart to rebuild the clan. Starting over a conversation over Xfire with bacon asking flame to help in rebuilding the clan, with his help in little to nothing the clan shot back up in the galaxy, with bacon hosting a part time server and recreating the website. Flame found and published the clan skins that were thought to be lost, and later the ranking system. Recruitment Over the first month of reconstruction members started to appear. Most were friends that bacon had made from other places who were placed in positions to help in support while others were new faces that simply liked to join. The first few members to join were, Mope, Glarrion, Leadarc, Gawer, Fox, and BlueShot. Mope became a supporting member to have the title of Lord, Glarrion was chosen as the clans first Master, Fox was chosen later in time to be the Sith Guardian, and Leadarc with Gawer became fellow members. Later on everyone did there own part in helping recruiting new members and gaining friends among the servers and helping the best they could. True Clan Era Within the first of the new year (2009) the clan had well over 20 members. With the help of member Leadarc, the clan was able to get a fully functional server title "<{DJE}>Training" and the ranks had grown a bit too with the added titles of Fighter, Red Knight and the reformed Apprentice cycle. Soon later the clan had to do something no one besides Bacon knew about, a second in command a Master Sith or Big Brother. So a tournament was placed for any to all members will to take the challenge. Some good fights between members the last two members were left, Leadarc & Sandra. After a moments duel between the two Sandra came out as the victory much to Leadarc disappointment which will later cause problems. Even with such luck and enjoyment many changes were done from the clan, one change was the demoting of Mope to Master due to his behavior and lack of leadership skills and the disappearing of Lord Flame leaving Bacon alone to be the only Lord. Self defeat Many times bacon being the only lord felt like it was to much and figured he might just leave like the lords before him did. But thanks to some of his members for advise and encouragement he dismissed those thoughts. But still many times things never looked good for bacon as more and more players from other groups or just those who wish to cause an issue kept pestering the clan and making a havoc of things. If it wasn't for some of the members in the clan bacon would of quit and left the clan to its own demise much to some eyeful members who seen otherwise. Clans inner demons Much to Bacon disappointment of Mope being demoted and Flame disappearing without notice things went from bad to worse. The over whelming of having to deal with all the troubles and maintaining a clan alone got the best of him and the members took notice. Firstly member Leadarc was like a brother to Bacon ad he treated him like one. Allowing him to run a server for the clan without even asking but simply having second access to it, creating a sub-group for the clan so he could be a leader titled "Legion Assassins" and allowing other members to join the group. Even so leadarc would end up leaving the clan and creating his own along with a few members who felt bacon to be unstable and simply "a jerk, selfish child, weak, and annoying". One member who joined was another friend of Bacons, Glarrion who was one of the ones bacon recruited himself. Another member to join glarrion but only in there own reason was Sandra who felt she needed to do something else since she reached many of her own goals. In the end all three of them left and started a new clan leaving bacon in a mist of his own desire to keep the clan standing. Much to bacon eyes a few members remained and offered what they could to help and so the end wasn't much the end. New Guild Era With the leaving of some of his best members and the new clan that would be named Muir against bacon himself things were just crazy. No one saw the clan as it once was as bacon saw it. He kept in contact with few friends who still wanted to support the clan the best they could but nothing helped. In the middle of things and odds soon Leadarc the one who created the clan returned due to a feud of his own members taking over his clan and stationing over him he crawled back. With little to some open arms bacon allowed him back into the home he once had again with little happiness from bacon anyways. Over time the clan picked up again and soon again Sandra would return under her own will due to personal reasons from the other clan, much to bacons suspicious nature. Soon enough more and more faces from the past returned again and again. New beginnings have old new threats ................ Hardship Era Talk about the future after "New Guild Era" and its painful days Future Members future new members appear Current Story Mention and Speak about current events